Usually, it is customary for a gun to be carried by a turret which is orientable in direction about a vertical axis and it is itself orientable in elevation about an axis perpendicular to the axis of the turret.
According to known arrangements, the turret also comprises a system for storing ammunitions and a loading carrier which permits them to be brought in succession into the position for loading the gun. The storage of the ammunitions is usually effected in an endless rotating magazine comprising an assembly of tubular receptacles pivoted together along a support and arranged to be parallel to one another. The loading carrier ensures taking up of the ammunitions from the storage magazine and their introduction into the loading chamber of the barrel of the gun.
But, while this device permits the feeding of the gun in any angular positions of the turret, it does not permit the loading for all angular positions of the gun. Indeed, after each shot or firing, it is essential to return the weapon to a given position in elevation for the introduction of a new ammunition. This requirement obsiously affects the rapidity of the firing.